Tutoring
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: When London's father receives London's report card. He tells London that she needs to get a tutor and get at least a B in all her classes on her next report card. She gets the smartest person on the ship to tutor her. What will happen when they get close?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my first Suite Life On Deck fanfiction. This is a Lody story. I just started liking this pairing after I saw Break up in Paris. I loved that episode. I just think it was cute how he wanted London to go on the practice date with him :). I do not own any of these characters or the show.

Summary: When London's father receives London's report card, he is fed up with her low grades. He tells London that she has to get better grades or he will take away her credit cards. When she has no other choice, she looks for the smartest person she knows to tutor her. That person is…Cody. What will happen with these two when they start to get closer with all the tutoring sessions?

Chapter 1

London Tipton wasn't ever the smartest girl. She never took her grades seriously. She just kept thinking that she could get by in life by her looks and money. One phone call from her father changed her mind about school and her grades.

London was just sitting in her and her roommate, Bailey's room. She was sitting on her bed, painted her nails when her cell phone rang near her bed. She sighed before putting the cover back on the nail polish bottle and picked up her pink, sparkly cell phone and answered it.

"Hello, the fabulous London Tipton speaking." London said cheerfully.

"Hey Pumpkin, how are you?" Her rich father replied from the other line.

"Oh, hey daddy, I'm great, how about you?" She asked while holding her cell phone between her cheek and shoulder as she went back to painting her nails.

"I'm great sweetheart. Um, listen. I need to talk to you." Her father said, sounding more serious then ever.

"You silly, Dad, we are talking." London said, dumbly stating the obvious.

"I know sweetie, but I mean, I need to talk to you for a reason." Her Dad said.

"Okay daddy, what's up?" London asked, waiting for the reply.

"Hum, I received your report card today in the mail…" He paused.

"And?" London asked, not really interested.

"Listen honey. Your grades have dropped dramatically and I fear that you're going to fail another year. You've already failed grade eight, and I don't want you to fail again." Her father started to explain.

"What are you trying to say?" London asked, as she stopped painting her nails.

"What I am trying to say London, is that you need to get all your marks up to at least a B for the next report card. I need you to get a tutor or else I will have no choice but to take away your allowance and credit cards for awhile." Mr. Tipton ordered.

"But Daddy..." London started to whine.

"No buts London. I have to go now darling, but you have to promise me that you would get a tutor soon." Her father said.

"Yes father." She said with a bored tone.

"Okay sweetie, talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you to Dad." London said as she hung up. She groaned loudly as she sat up on her bed and pouted.

Just then, the door to her room opened, it was her roommate, Bailey.

"Hey, London" Bailey said in a happy voice as she went to sit on her bed.

"Hi." London said, sounding upset.

"Are you okay London? You don't sound like your normal self." Bailey realized.

"Daddy just phoned and said I need to find a tutor to help me bring up my grades or else he'll take away my credit cards and allowances. I can't go a day without my babies. I tried once, but it was useless." London explained.

"It'll be okay London."

"Wait, you're smart. Can you tutor me?" London asked in a cheerful, hopeful voice.

"Sorry London. I would but I'm already tutoring Zack and Woody." Bailey said.

"Shoot. I need a smarticle person." London said, getting back to her upset tone.

Bailey rolled her eyes and thought for a moment "Okay, maybe Cody could help." Bailey suggested.

"Maybe… You're his girlfriend; can you ask him for me?" London asked.

"What won't you ask him yourself?" Bailey asked.

London rolled her eyes "Fine…I'll ask him now." She said while she got up off her bed and walked towards the door. "Where is he?" London asked before turning to look at Bailey again.

"He's on the sky deck." Bailey told her.

"Okay, bye." London said as she walked out.

Five minutes later, London got to the sky deck and saw Cody at the towel table he worked at. She walked over to him and cleared her throat to her his attention.

Cody looked at London and gave her a friendly smile "Hey London, what are you doing?"

"I need a favor." London said.

Cody shrugged "Sure London. What do you need?" He asked.

"Well, My Dad called and said I need to get all my grades up in all my classes to at least a B on my next report card or he will take away my credit cards and allowance. He told me to get a tutor. So will you be my tutor?"London explained.

"Sure London. I'll tutor you. When should we start?" Cody agreed.

"Let's say, tomorrow after school." London suggested.

"Sure London… sounds great."Cody agreed again.

…..

What did you guys think? Sorry it is so short. Next chapter should be longer. Please leave a review for me. I want to know what you think. Don't be too harsh :P.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter

Chapter 2

London was in biology class, trying to stay awake and pay attention. She found it hard to stay awake in this class most of all. She was glad that this was the last period of the day. She could hardly pay attention to Ms. Tutwiler in her classes. She finds her boring and uninteresting.

As soon as the bell rang, everyone stormed out of the classroom. When London walked out of the room she saw Cody waiting by the door.

"Are you ready for our first tutoring session?" Cody asked as soon as he saw London walking out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." London said.

"Okay, let's get started." Cody said as they started walking off together to London's room.

….

Two hours later during their tutoring session

"So, fat is used to store energy. Get it now?" Cody explained for the third time in a half an hour.

"Okay…I get it now…I think."London said.

"London you have to try." Cody said, almost losing his patients.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do this. I never learned this much in a long time." London said getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Okay London, I get it, but if you don't try to learn, you will fail and then you wont get your money back." Cody said, trying to encourage her.

"Okay, but only for the money." London said.

"Okay, let's test this. What is used to store energy?" Cody asked.

"Um…fat?" London answered.

"Good London. See, you learned something." Cody said while giving her a proud smile.

"Yay me." London said while clapping her hands happily.

Cody laughed and smiled at London.

"Okay, now let's test something else that I taught you today to see if you were listening." Cody suggested.

"Okay, test me brain boy." London said while she prepared for the next question.

"Okay, how long does it take for food to travel from your mouth, to your stomach?" Cody asked, waiting for London's answer.

London thought for a minute then looked at Cody and answered "seven seconds?" London answered confidently.

Cody looked from the book to London with a surprise look on his face "Wow, I'm impressed London, you were actually listening to me."

London smiled and clapped her hands again and chanted "Yay smart me!"

"Well, with you it isn't as bad, but with Ms. Tutwiler it sounds so boring." London said.

"Good to know. So,.. wanna take a break and go get a smoothie or something?" Cody asked as he closed his Biology book.

"Yes please. An hour of work is a lot for me." London said.

Cody looked at his watch and chuckled "Actually London, it was two hours." Cody corrected.

"Wow, it seemed so shorter." London said.

"I guess you had so much fun that time passes quicker then you thought." Cody guessed.

London scuffed and giggled "Yeah right. This isn't that fun." London said in amusement.

"What? Spending two hours with me isn't fun?" Cody asked in a half joking, half serious tone.

"The work I mean." London added.

Cody smiled "Okay, cool. Now let's get out of here." Cody said while getting up off the bed.

London followed closely behind. Cody opened the door and waited for her to get out first then he followed closely behind London.

….

On the sky deck

Cody and London were walking up to the juice bar and saw that Zack was working.

"Hey bro, sup London?" Zack greeted as he whipped off the counter.

"Hey Zack, wow, you're done tutoring already? Where's Bailey?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I quit after the first hour, but she's still helping Woody with his work." Zack explained.

"Oh I see. Well, can you fix us up with a couple of smoothies?" Cody asked.

"Sure dude. What would it be?" Zack said while grabbing two plastic cups and waited for their orders.

"One, blueberry banana… and what would you like London?" Cody asked.

"Strawberry swirl" London replied while texting.

Zack nodded and got making their smoothies.

"Here you go" Zack said while handing them to Cody and London.

"Thanks man." Cody said while taking his and passing London's to her. She took it and smiled at Cody then walked over to the sun chair by the Jacuzzi. Cody followed her and sat on the chair next to her.

"So, do you think you are ready for the biology test on Friday?" Cody asked, trying top start conversation, since London hadn't been talking for the past 20 minutes. She was too busy texting.

"London, do you hear me?" Cody asked.

London broke her gaze off the cell screen and looked up at Cody "Sorry what?" London asked.

"I said, do you think you are ready for the biology test on Friday?" Cody asked again.

"What? There's a text Friday?" London asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you knew about it." Cody said confused.

"Not at all... I thought you were just teaching random stuff out of that book." London said worriedly.

"No London. I was trying to help you prepare for the test. That is the stuff that is on it." Cody explained.

"Oh No. I'm going to fail and daddy is going to hate me." London said while resting her head in her hand, panicking.

Cody sighed and without thinking, he moved to sit on the edge of her chair and he rested his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "London, you're not going to fail." Cody said comforting.

London sniffed back her tears as she sat up straight "How can you be so sure?" She asked while looking up in his eyes.

"Because…I won't let you. I'm your tutor and I will keep teaching you until you learn it. I believe in you London, you just got to believe in yourself." Cody encouraged.

"Wow, you really believe in me?" London asked with a smile.

"I do London, and I know your Dad does to. It's your turn to believe in you. Do you think you can do it?" Cody asked with a smile.

London smiled back and nodded "I think I do."

Cody smiled wider and nodded "Good thing it is just Monday, we have a whole week to study and learn everything in time."

"No one really believed in me like this before. I don't know how to respond to this." London said, not able to get the right word out.

"You know, a good way to show someone you appreciate what they did or are doing, is to say thank you. You'll get more respect that way." Cody explained.

"Oh…well, thank you Cody." London said the words she never thought she even knew.

"Any time London." Cody said with a smile. He didn't notice that he still had his arm rested on her shoulder in a comforting fashion.

London smiled back and then got a text again. She realized his arm around her and she could feel a warm, pleasant chill going down her back. She didn't know what the feeling ment, but she actually liked it. London cleared her throat and shrugged Cody's arm off her shoulder and she went back to texting, trying to forget the chill.

Cody noticed he had his arm around her once she shrugged him off. He felt his face go an embarrassing red as he scooted back over to his seat before he asked "Who are you texting?" He asked after a silent moment.

London's fingers were texting about 10 words a minute before looking up from her phone and replied "It's Porsha."

"Hey, it's getting a bit late. It's almost past curfew." Cody said after looking at his watch.

"Wow, we were out here that long?" London asked.

"Apparently, so want me to walk you to your room?" Cody asked.

"Sure, thanks Cody." London said, for the second time that day.

Cody smiled and they walked side by side to London's room.

When they got to her room London stopped in front of her door and turned to Cody "Thank you for being my Tutor." London said.

Cody smiled "I'm glad you are using your thank you. And you're welcome."

"So, same time tomorrow?" London asked.

"Same time tomorrow… Good night London and don't forget to tell Bailey I said hey okay?." Cody repeated.

"Good night Cody." London said before walking into her room.

Cody turned and walked to his room.

…

So, what did you think? A little more going on in this chapter. Tell me what you think of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while since I've updated…I was quite busy…and I had a bit of a writers block. But I am back.

Hope you like it.

It has been three days since Cody and London started their tutoring sessions. Cody has come over to London's Cabin every day, helping her with her Biology. To his surprise, she has learned a lot. But she doesn't know everything inside and out yet, but he was confident that she would do great on the upcoming test.

London was sitting on her sparkly, pink covered bed along with Cody sitting next to her, doing more tutoring. She was reading and studying to herself quietly, preparing for when Cody was going to ask her questions about it. When London was confident she knew most of it, she gave the notes and book to Cody and got ready for him to question her.

"Okay, are you ready London?" Cody asked.

"I'm ready…ask away brainy boy." London said.

"Okay…first question is…The blood sends blood around your body, the blood provides your body with what?" Cody asked.

London thought about it then gave him her answer "The blood provides oxygen your body needs." London answered.

"It indeed provides oxygen, but what else?" Cody asked.

"Um….Oh!, and nutrients!" London answered happily.

"Are you sure…is that your final answer?" Cody asked.

"Um..yes I'm positive." London said confident.

"London you are…correct!" Cody said in excitement.

"Oh! Yay me!" London said while doing a little happy dance.

Cody chuckled at London's happiness. It was strange, Cody realized that he has laughed the most times in the past three days then he could remember. He didn't know what it was, but he always found himself laughing and smiling more when he was with London. He didn't want to think too much about it and jump to any conclusions…but all he knew was that he didn't hate it.

"Good job London…okay are you ready for the next question?" Cody asked.

"I'm ready. Go for it." London said, waiting for the next question.

"Okay, your next question is…Does the right side of your heart receive blood from the body, and pumps it to the lungs? or does it receive blood from the lungs and pumps it out to the body?" Cody asked slowly, so she could understand the question.

London thought hard and answered "The right side of the heart receives blood from the lungs and pumps it out to the body." London answered confidently.

Cody look at the answer and sighed "I'm sorry London…but that is incorrect. The correct answer is that the right side of your heart receives blood from the body and pumps it to the lungs. But nice try though." Cody said, trying to help.

London looked down at her hands that were fidgeting and she looked disappointed "Have I let you down?" London asked.

Cody sighed and smiled "Of course not London. It was just one question. Don't worry about it. It happens." Cody said trying to make her feel better.

"Okay, fine. What's the next question?"

"Okay…What side is your heart on? Your left, your right, Or is it in the middle of your chest?"

London thought about it and answered cautiously; afraid she was going to get another one wrong "Is it to your…left?" London asked.

Cody smiled "That's correct London. See, you can do it."

"Thanks." London said with a swish of her hand and a giggle.

"Some people believe that their heart can show different emotion that you are feeling. See, you can actually feel your heart beat. Look." Cody took London's right hand and gently laid it gently over slightly to the left of her upper chest and held her hand there and looked up to London's face "Do you feel it?" He asked with a smile.

London, literally could feel her heart beat really fast. London smiled and tried to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks "Uh…yeah…I can feel it." She said while their eyes met and they shared smiles.

It feel silent, but a comfortable silence. They both felt their own cheeks getting warm. They realized that they were super close at this point and both gulped as they found that they were getting drawn closer by the second.

Suddenly, they heard the door open and a country girl accent call out "Hey yawl." Which caused them both to quickly jump apart shocked.

"Um, Hey Bales." Cody said as his voice cracked a bit as he force a smile.

"Hey Bailey." London said as she looked toward the blonde girl.

"Hey guys…um…sorry was I interrupting your tutoring session?" Bailey asked.

Cody stood up off the bed and walked over to Bailey "No, not really. Are you done with Zack and Woody?" He asked, trying to get back to his normal self.

"Uh…yeah. They seemed to get the work more, so I let them off the hook a little bit early." Bailey said.

"Oh, well we were just beginning to clue up. It's getting a bit late. I have to get back to my cabin before curfew. Bye sweetie." Cody said before sweetly kissing Bailey's cheek. Then he turned towards London and smiled "Uh…Bye London. See you tomorrow for our next tutoring session." He said before walking towards the door "Good night girls." He called out before leaving the room.

"Bye Cody." The two girls said simultaneously.

Bailey walked over to her bed and laid her book bag down on the floor, next to her bed and then slumped down into her bed and sighed "So, how was your tutoring session today?" Bailey asked, to fill the silence.

London sighed and looked towards Bailey, who was lying down on her bed "It went well. He's been helping me a lot." London said with a goofy smile plastered on her face that she didn't even know she was making.

Bailey smiled at London "That's good. He's great isn't her? Aren't I just the luckiest girl alive?" Bailey said with a bit of a squeal.

"With that hair? Please." London said with a roll of her eyes.

Bailey returned the eyes roll and sighed "No…I ment about having Cody. I mean, he is just so wonderful." Bailey said while staring off into a dream state.

London didn't realize that she was giving Bailey a strong glare after Bailey said that.

Bailey noticed that London was being too quiet even for London "London? Are you okay?" She said while sitting up on her bed and looking at London who was still glaring at her. "And why are you giving me that look?"

London snapped out of it and back into reality "What? Oh…um nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering because you are being a bit too quiet, and you were giving me a dirty look." Bailey explained.

"Well…I don't know, I guess I just have some stuff on my mind." London said while standing up and walking over to her closet and picking out a pair of silk, leopard print pajamas.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" Bailey asked, trying to help.

"No, I'm not in the mood to talk about it. I'm not even sure if I know what I was in deep thought about, or why. I'm just going to get ready for bed." London said before going into their bathroom to change and brush her teeth before bed.

When she got out she went straight for her bed. She turned off the lights and curled up into her pink blankets and inhaled a deep breath then let it out before saying "Good night" to Bailey. When she was lying in her bed, she remembers what Cody said earlier about how your heart can show different emotions. When she thought about it, her palm came over the left side of her upper chest, over her heart. She could feel it beating, but not as fast and hard as the last time. She didn't know exactly what this ment, but she didn't want to over react to it so she shook off the thought. She pulled her eye mask over her eyes and shot her eyes and fell asleep.

…..

Sorry it was sooo short. I hope you still liked it tho. Please R&R! I'd appreciate it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys :) Keep 'em coming for this chapter as well :).

Hope you like this…

London sat in her desk from biology. She was visibly nervous. Her legs were shaking like crazy, she looked around her paranoid, and she was taking deep, slightly shaky breaths. The class was not started yet, but some of the students were there early. London was never early; in fact she was usually late for class. She was so early that Cody wasn't there yet. She looked around looking paranoid looking for someone. She soon saw two of her friends come into the class room holding hands, her roommate Bailey and her tutor, and becoming close friend, Cody. She felt herself smile at a glimpse of them.

Cody and Bailey walked hand in hand to their desks, witch were right on each side of London.

"Hey London." Cody greeted happily.

"Hey Cody." London said with a genuinely happy smile.

"Howdy London." Bailey also greeted.

"Hey Bailey." London greeted back.

"So, are you ready for the test today?" Cody asked as he sat down in his desk on the right side of London and turned sideways towards her.

"Um…kind of…sorta." London stumbled nervously.

Cody smiled and laid his hand gently on her shoulder "Don't worry London, there is nothing to worry about."

London smiled, but unsurely "But what if I mess up. I don't want to disappoint daddy…or you." London said while looking down to her conjoined fingers that were placed on top of her desk as her legs started to shake more.

Cody noticed and he removed his hand from her shoulder and placed it on her right knee, witch automatically made her stop shaking, but made her blush and smile like crazy.

"Don't worry London. You could never disappoint me. And I'm sure your father feels the same. I know you will do great on this test, you know this stuff…just don't think about the nerves or failing. Just concentrate on what you learned these past couple of days and you'll do fine." Cody reassured with a smile "I believe you can do this London…you just got to believe in yourself." Cody added before removing his hand when he realized what he was doing.

Bailey observed everything and was a bit confused and couldn't help but feel a little hint of jealousy. But she shook it off and smiled "He's right London…with a great tutor like Cody, you'll do great." Bailey reassured to.

London returned Cody's smile then turned to Bailey when she heard her voice and smiled towards her "Thanks you guys…I feel a whole lot better."

"Good."Bailey shortly added.

The bell rang before anyone else could speak and the rest of the classmates made their way into the classroom before the teacher got there. Shortly after Ms. Tutwiler walked into the classroom, closed the door then made her way to her desk in front of the classroom and gave her class a welcoming smile.

"Good Morning class." She greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Tutwiler." The class said simultaneously, but all with bored expressions and not as enthusiastic as the teacher.

"Today we are going to spend the whole class silently writing the class. I will allow those who need it, extra time to finish if you did not get enough time to finish during class time. You have all period to write, there will be no speaking, and if you are caught cheating the test will be taken away from you and you will automatically get a 0. You may begin as soon as you receive the test." Ms. Tutwiler announced before handing out the three paged, doubt sided test in front of each student.

As soon as London got hers she looked over the test and started to freak out. She never really tried to do well before, she usually just wings it and guessed the answers…but this time she needs to try her best. She has a lot of pressure on her but she tried to take deep breaths and concentrate on the question like Cody told her to do.

…

45 minutes later the bell rang, telling them that the period was over. The students who were finished the test got up and left. The only people who weren't finish yet were Zack, Woody, and London.

After another ten minutes London proudly stood up from her desk and walked up to the teachers desk and passed her test to the teacher. Ms. Tutwiler gave her a nod and a smile then London walked out of the classroom and was now off to her next class.

When she walked into the class late, all eyes were on her when she closed the door and she walked up to the teacher to explain "Sorry Sir…I was finishing a test." London explained. The teacher nodded and was a bit confused with her niceness.

London walked to her desk and sat down next to Cody again.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Cody leaned over and laid a white piece of paper on London's desk. London looked down at the paper and unfolded it and read it as best as she could.

_Hey, how was the test? How do you think you did?_

_-Cody_

London took out her pink, furry pen and started to write back.

I thought it was good. It felt good anyways. It was somewhat hard and complicated but I pulled through it.

-London

Cody received the note back and read it. He smiled and turned his eyes to her and gave her quick thumbs up.

Before anything else, the teacher, Mr. Flinch, the English teacher stood up in front of the class after fixing London's absent schedule.

"Okay, so before Ms. Tipton interrupter, I was about to tell you about the English test we are going to have next Friday. It won't be too hard…if you know it." The teacher announced before the class started to groan.

London turned to Cody with an annoyed expression on her face "Another test? Uggh!" She groaned.

Cody smirked at her annoyance "Don't worry…I'll help you again." He offered nicely.

"Thanks Cody." London said.

…

Sorry if it was too short for you guys…it was just a little bit more taste for you guys. It's nothing big…but I hope you like it. I just randomly added this part in.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter

Sorry for taking so long but I was waiting for reviews to continue but I never got a whole lot…I only got 1 for the last chapter I did. So I hope for more reviews for this chapter please!

Chapter 5

…..

It was now Saturday and all of the gang, except for London was hanging out on the sky deck.

Cody and Bailey were sharing a long wooden chair, while the others were sitting in their own chairs around a wooden table.

"So…where is London?" Cody asked no one is particular.

Bailey turned to him and answered him "She was still in bed when I left the room. I asked her if she wanted to hang out with us but she told me she was a bit worn out and that she wanted to get more beauty rest." She explained.

Cody nodded and replied "Oh ok."

'_How much more beauty rest can she get?' _ Cody shockingly thought to himself.

"Wow Dude. I guess all you're tutoring worn her out." Zack said jokingly.

Cody chuckled "I guess so…but hey, that was about an hour ago maybe she is up by now." Cody suggested to Bailey.

"Yeah maybe…I'll go check on her." Bailey said about to get up but was pulled back down by Cody.

"No…I got it." Cody volunteered to go.

He stood up and then walked to London's and Bailey's room.

….

London heard a knock at the door. At first she was too lazy to get up and get it but the person at the door didn't seem like he would give up any time soon…so she got up and opened up the door.

When she opened the door, her poor posture and laziness went away when London saw Cody at the door. She smiled and quickly fixed her hair as much as she could.

"Hey Cody" She said while smiling.

Cody smiled and gave her a little snicker "Hey London …nice pjs." Cody said with a sly smile.

London smiled then looked down at her pajamas and then her face went red in embarrassment when she realized she was still in her floppy pajamas.

"Oh...hum… thanks?"London said a little flustered.

Cody laughed "Sorry London….I didn't mean to be mean…I was just teasing."

"Oh yeah…I totally knew that." London said trying to brush the blush off her cheeks.

"So…what are you doing here?" London asked going to her normal self.

Cody snickered "I could ask you the same thing." He joked.

London looked at him confused "Um…hello…I sort of live here…like I have any other choice." London said with a small roll of her eyes.

Cody smiled "I just ment that the rest of us are down at the sky deck but your up here by your self still asleep…now come on …lets say you get ready then come on down with us and have some fun." Cody asked hopefully.

London thought about it for a second "Um…I don't know." London thought out loud.

"Come on…it's no fun without you there." Cody said with a smile.

London smiled and blushed "Really? You think so?" She asked.

"Yeah totally…now what do you say?" Cody asked.

London sighed "In that case I would love to come hang out with you….um and the others." London said.

"Great…SO I can either wait here for you to get ready or if you prefer I can go back to the rest of our friends and you can come down when you're ready." Cody gave her options.

London smiled "Oh you can wait in here if you want….I won't take that long." London said while stepping out of the way to let Cody in.

Cody smiled and agreed to stay.

"I'll be right back I'll just take a quick shower." London said while bringing in a change of clothes with her in the bathroom.

Cody nodded then sat down on London's bed while he waited. He sat there for a bit and he got a little bit bored. He glanced around the room and then his eyes landed on a pink, sparkly book. He looked around like he was seeing if anyone else was in the room then he walked over to the book that lay on top of a desk full of make up. He looked down at the book that was labeled "London's Diary do not read…BAILEY!"

Cody looked around again then picked it up. He flipped it over and looked it over. He saw that the lock was off and then he opened to a random page. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't resist. He cautiously read it…there were a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes which didn't surprise Cody. It reads:

Deer Diary,

2day was great! I know it isn't lik me 2 get excited about learnin and spellin but there is sumthin 'bout it now that is diffrnet. Mayb it is my tutor Cody? Im still cunfused 'bout it…oh well…I guess I will find out soon.

By for now:

London

Cody felt guilty for reading London's diary but he was also confused about what this ment. He didn't have time to read on because he heard the water turn off in the shower so he quickly put the diary back in its place then went to sit back down on the bed and waited for London to come out.

20 minutes later London came out fully dressed.

Cody sighed because London took longer then hew thought "What took you so long?" Cody asked.

London looked at him and smiled "It takes time and effort to look this good!" London said.

_Yep that's London for you _Cody thought to himself as he rolled his eyes with still smiling.

"Well all that time and effort paid off." Cody said with a bigger smile as he looked London up and down.

London blushed and giggled "Yay me!" London said while clapping.

Cody laughed at her "Okay…are you ready now?"

London nodded "Yep…I just got to do one more thing." London said before walking over to the make up desk.

Cody's eyes widened …he was afraid that London would realize that her Diary was touched…but for his luck she didn't even look at it.

London just put on some lip gloss ands then walked back over to Cody.

"Okay…I'm ready now." London said with a wide smile.

Cody smiled back at London. He never seen her with this little make up on before…but he couldn't deny it…he didn't hate it.

"Okay lets hit it." Cody said before they both walked out of the room and into the hallway and made their way to the sky deck.

When they got to the sky deck their friends were still there. They walked over and greeted them.

"Hey London…great to finally see you today" Zack said when he saw them walk up.

"Hey London…I'm glad you could make it…did Cody wake you?" Bailey asked.

"Well yeah sort of but I don't mind…I needed to get out of the room." London said.

"If took some convincing and bribing but she finally gave in." Cody joked.

London playfully hit Cody on the arm "You didn't have to bride me or do much convincing...It didn't take much to say yes…I would of came down here anyway."

Cody laughed "Yeah right…you would have been taking your beauty rest for another hour or so if I hadn't come up and get you." Cody joked again.

"Yeah okay…that's true…but if I was away I would have been down in a jif." London said with a playful giggle.

The rest of the group all looked at each other confused…they didn't know London and Cody were this close.

…

Okay so what did you guys think?

I hope it isn't too short for you guys again. I tried my best. Anyway please leave reviews I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
